


Hibernating with Ghosts - Illustrations

by saeculorum



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: #TeamEskel, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Drinking, Fanart, Firelight, Fluff, Gen, Geralt's canonically huge biceps, Horses, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Questionable architecture, Swordfighting, and horse butts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeculorum/pseuds/saeculorum
Summary: Getting stuck in Kaedwen in winter had never been on Jaskier's plan. It's cold, they don't appreciate his music and nobody likes their national beverage anyway. The only redeeming thing Kaedwen has is Kaer Morhen, so Jaskier does what any reasonable bard would do in this situation: he decides to charm his way into Kaer Morhen to hibernate with Geralt and the other witchers. If nothing it will be an experience no human has ever had, fuel for songs and poems for years to come, while finally teaching him a thing or two about witchers he's just dying to know.Curiosity tended to kill the cat, but Jasker had always seen himself as more of a bird anyway.-A fully illustrated version of Fayet's Hibernating with Ghosts.
Relationships: Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 127
Kudos: 197





	1. 1.1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fayet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hibernating with Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119000) by [Fayet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayet/pseuds/Fayet). 



> So... I had new colored pencils, a fresh hyperfixation and a lot of pandemic-induced time on my hands. Enjoy the result!
> 
> As for content warnings, there will be some blood, but no full nudity, graphic depictions of injuries, wounds and the like. All of those will be Tastefully Hidden by the composition, but the themes are still in there.  
> Other content warnings include absolute lack of research, questionable architecture, historically inaccurate everything, homoerotic surgery and ass shots of people as well as horses. 
> 
> Thank you to the absolutely wonderful Fayet both for writing Hibernating with Ghosts in the first place and for the absolutely wonderful feedback and motivation as I made this. I don't think I would have managed without your input.  
> Another big thank you to my dear friend I_bite_my_thumb_at_thee for letting me rave about this fanfiction ad nauseam and helping me keep my confidence through this.

>   
>  _He was done with it, over it, fed up. Done with the porridge and wooden bowl, done with the strange glances from everyone, done with being stranded in this damn village in the middle-of-fucking-nowhere, where they didn't like music or had any sense for delicate pleasures. He didn't want to spend another night in the tiny, cold bed, with the wind howling outside and godless noises coming from the forest._


	2. 1.2

>   
>  _Sudden hope flared up in him, and he tried hard not to project it all out into the room, something he knew he was bad at. Jaskier could be sneaky but not subtle, his emotions usually spreading around like an earthquake. It didn't work this time, either. The witcher took his time to answer, sipping on his cider a few times before lowering the tankard. The smile was back on his face, tugging on dry lips flaking from the harsh weather. Then he made a motion with his head pointing towards the floor and Jaskier craned his neck. He couldn't see much but the gleam of a sword half tucked under the bench caught his eye quickly. Wrapped in black leather, neatly tied up, obviously well cared for. Silver and oh so very familiar._
> 
> _He didn't know why he blushed. There was no need at all for his blood to suddenly bloom under the skin of his cheeks, but it did, and witchers be damned for their little games. For a second Jaskier was incredibly relieved and at the same time mortified, not knowing where to look and what to say._


	3. 2.1

__

> _Geralt exchanged a glance with Eskel and shrugged. Then he did something Jaskier had never seen him do before. Reaching around his own neck he undid the clasp holding his medallion, opened it and took the chain off._
> 
> _"Hold your palms up."_
> 
> _Surprised Jaskier did as told, holding out both hands, palms up. Without pretext Geralt dropped the medallion into his outstretched hands, and wrapped his own hands in black gloves around Jaskier's palms, pressing them together, skin against silver. The medallion felt heavy in his hands, warm from Geralt's body heat even though it had been sitting on top of his armour without touching his skin. Jaskier had his own theory about the actual purpose of the medallion, having long since ceased to believe that it was just a badge of honour or recognition. Geralt never took it off, not for bathing or merry-making, and certainly not in battle. There had to be something about it, and he was keen to find out. But he wouldn't today, because the moment passed as soon as it came. Satisfied Geralt loosened his grip around Jaskier's hands, took the medallion from his opened hands and replaced it around his neck._
> 
> _Bewildered Jaskier watched him, and only realised what had happened when he noticed that Eskel had watched the scene with more attention then was strictly necessary, poised on the edge of movement that could become necessary any moment. He relaxed visibly when Geralt took the medallion back again, and turned away._
> 
> _For some reason the little test offended Jaskier more than it should have._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Geralt appears! Are the excerpts on which the drawings are based getting too long...?


	4. 2.2

> _He settled in and would have fallen asleep, had the cave not been that cold. The warmth of the fire didn't reach all the way back, even though he could see the flames and the shadows of Eskel and Geralt sitting there, obviously not planning to retire at all. Eskel was tending to his blade, carefully oiling it, the scent of citrus wafting into the cave from time to time. They weren't talking, and it didn't take them long to hear the sound of Jaskier's teeth chattering. He tried to stop it, but there was nothing he could do, no matter how he pressed his face into the folds of his bedroll._
> 
> _He was so focused on trying to keep his teeth silent that he flinched when Geralt appeared next to him. Murmuring something soothing under his breath that Jaskier couldn't understand he only realised why Geralt had left the fire when the heavy fur was gently placed on top of him. The effect was instant, the cloak carrying all of Geralt's body heat with it just like the gloves had earlier. Tucking it around Jaskier with more care than he had any right to show Geralt straightened up again and returned to the mouth of the cave._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time we got the first of many a horse's arse, this time we get the first of many a firelit scene! Hope you guys like blue and orange...


	5. 3.1

> _Behind him Roach snorted and stomped, and Jaskier turned around for a second. He hadn't tracked the movement or even noticed it, but when he turned back Eskel had drawn his steel sword, its tip perfectly placed at Jaskier's adam's apple, not grazing the skin yet. Jaskier froze in place, not moving, barely breathing._
> 
> _"If you betray us, Bard, if you tell others what you have seen we will suffer consequences. But so will you. We will hunt you, and we will find you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, no, Eskel's terrifying.


	6. 3.2

> _Vesemir, Eskel and Geralt all sat in perfect stillness, comfortable and relaxed, and yet with a certain tension betraying the possibilities that lay beneath the calm surface. In some uncanny way it was suddenly obvious that they were breathing less frequently, that their hearts beat much slower, canines slightly elongated, pupils enlarged in the half-dark of the room._
> 
> _For an absurd second Jaskier felt like prey surrounded by three apex predators, creatures whom he could not fight nor outrun, at whose mercy he would be for as long as he stayed within Kaer Morhen and who he could not properly comprehend even if he tried to. Shuddering with the realisation he felt the cool pool of fear in his stomach, swallowing too much spit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers, I suppose!


	7. 4.1

> _Suddenly the wall was gone and he fell. Not far, only until his entire body hit another wall again, scraping elbows and hands on the stone. His heart hammering in his ears he frantically fumbled around, wondering what this exactly was. Then he realised it had to be a cove in the wall, rather large, maybe used for a decorative element like a statue back in the day, when Kaer Morhen was more than just this sad ruin. Now whatever had been there was gone, leaving enough space for Jaskier to have fallen into it, hitting the back wall uncomfortably._

> _For a moment desperation threatened to overwhelm him. He was tired and colder by the minute, disoriented and afraid. It didn't help that the howling of the wind seemed to get louder and louder, mocking his quick breathing._

> _And then he noticed that he wasn't alone. He couldn't explain how he knew or why, but there was - something. Within the thick darkness something moved, towards him, sensing where he was without him making any sound._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jaskier's having a terrible horrible no good very bad time...


	8. 4.2

> _Pulling out the jacket he caught a glimpse of cerulean blue and silver embroidery tucked under stacks of brown and black. Carefully pulling it turned out to be a longer cut tunic, long sleeved, with a round neckline. Around the neck delicate silver embroidery was worked into the fabric in a fine knot design, branching out around over the collarbone area in an intricate design that spilled out over the shoulder seams. The cuffs were a similarly decorated, with little leaves flowering within the complicated knots. It was a beautiful work, and the embroidery was still in excellent condition, just like the colour of the shirt that had held up despite having been washed often. Vesemir cleared his throat to indicate that his patience was wearing out while Jaskier was still staring at the shirt in his hands._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> walk walk fashion baby


	9. 5.1

> _And as entertaining as it was to watch Eskel and Geralt cross blades, the almost equally fascinating and hilarious part came from Vesemir and Lambert next to Jaskier, who both kept up a sort of running commentary, offering their opinion on what they were seeing - not to Jaskier, of course, but to each other. Vesemir, in particular, seemed to be fond of pointing out any little flaw he saw in either of their technical approach - be it a foot being where it wasn't supposed to be, Geralt slapping Eskel's blade away with an open hand in a move that had to be perfectly calculated to not be far too risky to pull off, an opportunity for a swing coming from a spin that went by without Eskel taking it, or simply a disdainful click of the tongue at a particularly outlandish move Geralt used to block Eskel's blade behind his back that Jaskier himself thought to be rather elegant and unexpected._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood, swords and a little glimpse of butt... is that what y'all like? Jaskier sure seems to...


	10. 5.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold! The homoerotic surgery.

> _He was keen on producing a proper suture, something that could heal over nicely, leaving clean lines instead of some of the crooked looking scars Geralt had strewn all over his body. Jaskier already knew he had a good eye for such things and patience, seeing the proof of his skill again in front of him while working now - a small scar on Geralt's biceps, a larger one on his back between his shoulders blades, faint lines on his neck that were usually hidden under his hair and only now visible because of the way he was draped on the table, all those wounds Jaskier had stitched up and that had healed cleanly and quickly._
> 
> _In an absurd way he felt a little bit proud of his craftsmanship, honoured that Geralt allowed him this close. But there was also the responsibility of the whole thing, the fact that if Jaskier fucked up Geralt would carry the proof of it around with him until his dying day. There was something strange of leaving permanent marks in this way, engraving that fact of one's own presence into someone else's body irrevocably._


	11. 6.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna hear a limerick?

__

> _In the meantime Lambert had arrived at the fireplace, kneeling down and slowly raising the little knife. Jaskier had to push himself up slightly from his chair to see him reach out to pick up one of the white strands of Geralt's hair. He never got to touch it._
> 
> _At a speed that made Jaskier flinch violently Geralt's hand shot up from where it had been lying just seconds ago, long fingers wrapping around Lambert's wrist. In one smooth motion Geralt pushed his arm away, twisting his own body on the camp bed so he turned and rose onto his knees, as a result being able to use force in a downward motion. Now Lambert was facing the ground, with Geralt in his back who could easily hold him down by the scruff of the neck like this, having his whole bodyweight at his disposal. The little knife had clattered to the ground long ago._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lambert, Lambert, what a prick.

**Author's Note:**

> You must have some review for me, three words or less!


End file.
